Rest and Relaxation
by WinterRonin
Summary: One-Shot. Set just after Wolf among the Roses. After dealing with a large Grimm horde to the north of Vale, Summer and Eli along with a number of other hunters take up Ozpin's offer to recover at Beacon before moving on. Of course, they take the time to relax and enjoy each others company.


This is just a quick one shot, haven't exactly been able to do much writing lately. Been having a few health problems, nothing serious but enough to knock me out of commission for a bit. And still, have a problem with my neck which doesn't help either.

For those who are waiting for the next story which follows on from A Wolf Among the Roses I am aiming to get it up before the end of this month so just be patient. THis is just a little oneshot to get me back into the swing of things.

Hoping to get back into the swing of things soon, done a couple RWBY one-shots to upload along with sorting out another crossover fan fiction between Evangelion and Tenchi Muyo. So if you've seen either one then give it a look when it goes up.

* * *

Summer was tired. The statement itself was an understatement.

There had been a large sighting of Grimm to the north end of Vale and a large number of hunters and huntresses had been called in to deal with it. Thankful that it was the holiday at Beacon so a number of teachers stepped forward along with others to wipe them out.

Atlas had asked to for the chance to test out their latest version of their robot soldiers, needless to say, it did not end as well as the Atlas military had hoped.

Currently, they were resting at Beacon as Ozpin had been more than happy to let the hunters rest and recover in any spare beds.

She had been thrilled when Eli first arrived and had paired up with him, but it was not something that she would be able to savor as the first wave of Grimm had not waited for them to get ready.

Hundreds of Beowolves had swarmed through the forests towards them, behind them they could see Deathstalkers and Nevermores along with small clusters of Ursa's. While it was not been an impossible mission it had been something that required quick thinking as any hunter with explosives such as grenades or rockets opened up to thin down the initial rush of Beowolves.

From there anyone with long-range firepower further thinned down the horde before everyone switched to melee and charged in.

It had taken a long time to force the remaining Grimm to run, they would have given chase but a lot of the fifty hunters had been wounded so while they decided to return to Beacon to recover while a small number of huntsmen tracked the rest of the horde.

"Summer…what you thinking about?" Eli asked as he redressed the wound on his side, having taken a surprise blow by a Deathstalker pincer, it was not serious but it did need to be dressed while his aura recovered enough to heal it.

"Just…it's been a while since I have been in such a large fight like that…reminds me of the reason we do what we do." she explained looking out the window of Eli's room at Beacon.

The room itself was surprisingly spacious for a single person, a double bed took up most of the floor with a dark mahogany desk and chair next to the window, giving a beautiful view of the Emerald Forest.

There was also space for his clothes and a chest of draws along with a flat screen television on the wall.

"I guess it would. Been a while since I saw that many Grimm in one place." Eli said as he finished wrapping the bandage, "But guess that what happens when the council agreed to let Atlas test their robots…A fat lot of good that did. Just a pile of scrap now.".

"Yes…you can't program a hunter, I honestly don't see how they expected it to turn out any better…though I guess no one was killed so that is a plus. But then again we had to clean up, didn't we? A lot of wounded…" Summer said letting out a tired sigh, "I could have done more…but I can't expose my power.".

"Hey…" Eli said lifting himself off his bed and walking over to her, "Don't say that…you are an amazing huntress, you proved that even without using those Silver eyes of yours. Remember your first and last line of defense is your weapon and skills as a huntress. Not your eyes.".

While it was rather straight to the point Summer knew what Eli meant. Even before she knew of her power she was already able to stand shoulder to shoulder with some of the best hunters to come out of Beacon. That and her Silver Eyes were not something she could use on a whim, it was almost a one-shot as using it took a lot out of her.

"Everyday I get reminded how lucky I am to have married you, don't I?" she smiled as Eli wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck, "Eli…lets not do anything that will reopen that wound.".

"Why not?" Eli asked, slowly guiding Summer backward towards the bed.

"Because…" she said slowly unwrapping his arms, "I don't want you bleeding all over me…that and I have another idea…" she said giving him an impish smile.

* * *

Glynda walked through the halls of Beacon, she had taken the job of checking in with all the hunters that were staying temporarily at Beacon. A lot of them would only be staying another day or two before moving on while some of the wounded would have to wait a little longer, but she decided to check in with Summer and Eli before turning in herself, she honestly wished there was someone else to do this sort of work or at least someone else to help her.

Arriving outside Eli's door she knocked twice and heard Summer call out 'yes', thinking this was an invitation to enter she opened the door, only to wish she had not.

* * *

Eli tried not to laugh at the heavy blush covering Glynda's face after she had walked in on them, Summer was trying to look embarrassed but she really was not.

"To be fair I was laying down…" he said not helping the awkward situation.

"Eli…wounds aside I really did not need to walk in and see you and Summer…doing that." Glynda said trying to forget what she had seen. Something that might be impossible.

"Well Raven's already walked in on us, why not you?" he teased, remembering the time when he had been resting up at home before he was called in by Ozpin.

"I don't want to see it period! What if that had been Ruby? Or even Qrow?" Glynda asked wanting to know why they would do something so intimate in Beacon. But it was the fact that they were not looking at her made something click together in the back of her mind.

"He's already walked in on you hasn't he?" she asked which they both confirmed with a small nod.

"While we were dating back in Beacon…Needless to say, I think he learned a little more about his team leader than he wanted…" Eli chuckled as Summer playfully smacked him, going as red as Glynda.

"While I can understand the need to…unwind could you please lock the door next time? Or at least put a sock on the door. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go wash my eyes out with bleach." she said tucking her scroll away and leaving the room, visibly shuddering as she left.

"Well, that was fun…Don't think I've seen her blush so much." Eli said as he lay back down on the bed, "How about dinner and a movie? I know we've sort of done things in a reverse order but…" he did not get to finish as Summer climbed in next to him and snuggled up close.

"Let's just stay here for a bit. There is no need to rush. We've got a few days together, so I plan to enjoy every moment. Ruby and Luna are spending some time with Yang before she comes to Beacon. Two weeks…and she'll be here." Summer said with pride.

"Hopefully she can avoid destroying anything in the meantime, but as long as she focuses instead of going out to clubs like she does when she is at Signal then she'll be fine." Eli explained while Yang showed plenty of promise as a huntress she was sometimes distracted by parties and going out with her friends to clubs in Vale.

"She is still young, and besides, you did the same thing with Qrow and your team anyway…need I remind you that I got called into Vale by the police to pull you and Qrow out of the drunk tank." Summer playfully reminded him.

He winced upon being reminded of that. While the rest of his team had returned to Beacon, he and Qrow had continued drinking long into the night, before being arrested for public intoxication along with disturbing the peace.

"In my defense…" Eli started but realised he could barely remember ten minutes of that night let alone the whole thing, so he really had nothing to defend himself with, "I got nothing." he sighed.

"I know. All you had was me, you were crying as I brought you back. You somehow got it in your head that I was going to leave you." Summer said but then realised what she had said once she saw his sad smile.

"Eli I didn't mean it like that…" she tried to say but Eli stopped her.

"Don't worry about it Summer I know you didn't. Besides, that was a long time ago…but can you answer this for me, it's been on my mind for a while." he asked getting her full attention.

"Of course what is it?" she asked.

"If we had met again while I was in hospital? Would it have changed anything?" Eli asked, thinking back to when he was learning how to walk again and the sheer pain he went through.

"I would have like to have thought it would have. If I had known Eli, I would have been there with you all the way, when you told me what had happened I felt horrible. You were alone through all that hardship and all I had to do was reach out to you…" Summer felt herself beginning to tear up as Eli wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…" he said nuzzling her hair, "I'm sorry.".

"No…it's okay Eli. It's in the past…and while its something I wish I could have changed I don't regret how things have turned out. You know that. And we have plenty of happy memories to make in the future." Summer said turning to look up at him as silver met amber.

"Now let's just enjoy our time together. Put on a good movie and spend the rest of the day in bed." she said grabbing his scroll and began searching through the list of movies they could watch from their room.

* * *

By the time Summer was due to leave Eli was already beginning to miss the smell of roses and vanilla that always seemed to follow her. He listed it as the perks of being a wolf faunus.

Of course, he escorted her to her Bullhead back to Patch saying that he would see her next week before Yang shipped off to Beacon, but before she got on the Bullhead he lifted her up, getting a squeak of surprise as he kissed her deeply.

Of course Glynda had chosen that moment to arrive just in time for Summer to wrap her legs around Eli's waist, clearly not wanting to leave Eli just yet.

"I swear…you two will be the ones to drive me insane." she said dryly as Summer hopped off Eli, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off to the Bullhead before it took off.

"At least we weren't naked this time Glynda." Eli stated simply but with a giant smirk as he headed back to the school, "See you later, I've got some documents to go over before the new year starts." he called back.

"There is that…" Glynda mumbled, irritated but she smiled when she thought of how close they both were, "A wolf and his rose…" she unlocked her scroll and looked at the picture of her and Qrow, standing behind her with his arms around her waist with a pleasant smile on his face, "And a witch and her crow." she smiled as she looked at the skies in front of her.


End file.
